Le Chasseur Ment à sa Proie
by Griotte
Summary: Dans ce monde ce sont les chasseurs de loups qui font la loi et pourtant, c'est comme cela que les chassés se cachent… Elle est une femme qui peut se transformer en loup. Sa race est en voie d'extinction à cause des chasseurs. D'autres sont de la même race qu'elle mais ne se montrent pas. Deux hommes, Natsu et Grey se font passer pour des chasseurs aux yeux de la jeune femme...


**Le Chasseur Ment à sa Proie !...**

La neige recouvre les montagnes, et cela depuis des années. Il y a cent ans, une nouvelle race de loups apparait dans cette région appelée Fiore, et plus précisément dans les environs du village de Magnolia. Pour espérer en rencontrer, il fallait souvent attendre des heures et des heures, qui se transformaient souvent en jours. Ces animaux avaient une fourrure extraordinaire ! Les femelles avaient des fourrures dans les tons bruns clairs, ou blancs, les mâles eux avaient plutôt des fourrures sombres, dans les tons noirs et gris. Leurs fourrures étaient surtout réputées pour leurs excellentes résistances aux grands froids. C'est à partir de cette découverte que les hommes des différents villages se sont mis à chasser ces merveilleux animaux. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ces loups avaient un autre pouvoir…

« - Attrape là ! Il nous la faut absolument si on veut de la fourrure pour l'hiver ! Cria un petit homme moustachu qui portait un grand manteau qui semblait bien chaud ainsi qu'un bonnet en fourrure.

- Tu vas me le répétez encore combien de voix le vieux ? Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, qui ne portait qu'un pantalon de peau d'animal.

- La ferme l'exhibitionniste ! Gueula un deuxième jeune homme qui avait des cheveux qui étaient étonnement rose.

- On t'a rien demandé yeux pointus ! Répliqua le premier.

- Glaçon sur patte !

- Idiot à fourrure !

- Mais vous allez vous la fermer tous les deux ! Gueula une jeune femme aux longs cheveux écarlates qui venait de frapper les deux jeunes hommes.

- A-aye… Erza-sama ! Répondirent les deux avec un grand sourire.

- Et puis Grey, arrête de sortir des âneries pareilles ! On t'a déjà dit de ne plus faire comme avant ! Tu nous mets tous en danger avec tes anciennes habitudes ! Réprimanda la fameuse Erza. »

Grey était le premier jeune homme qui avait les cheveux noirs et qui ne cessait de n'être qu'a moitié habillé. Il avait dix-sept ans et était en pleine forme. Après les remarques de la femme, il baissa les yeux et s'excusa, puis promit de ne plus le faire. Il avait honte, honte de lui et de sa bêtise. Même l'imbécile qu'était son rival, le deuxième jeune homme, ne faisait pas ça !

Alors qu'il se punissait lui même en s'insultant et en se rabaissant tout seul, une jeune femme arriva en criant « Grey-sama ! » et en agitant un manteau. Elle avait des cheveux d'un bleu océan, ses yeux étaient aussi d'un bleu profond. Cette jeune femme était toute joyeuse et se jeta sur Grey en lui enfilant le manteau. Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Vous allez attraper froid monsieur Grey-sama ! Cria-t-elle.

- Mais non Jubia ! Et puis pourquoi tu as rajouté « monsieur » maintenant ? Demanda Grey qui ne comprenait rien dans l'attitude de la jeune femme.

- Parce qu' Erza-sama m'a dit que pour se faire plus discret, il fallait que Jubia ne vous appelle plus comme ça. Expliqua la jeune femme. Elle pense que cela pourrait paraitre bizarre aux yeux des autres…

- Et bien, enlève le « sama » ou le « monsieur » parce que les deux ça fait trop !

- Les enfants ! Cette magnifique femelle nous a échappé à cause vous âneries ! S'exclama le petit vieux.

- Pourquoi on ne va pas boire un chocolat chaud au café de l'hôtel ? Demanda une jeune femme de petite taille qui s'était faite discrète jusque là. Peut être que les habitants l'ont vu.

- Bonne idée Levy ! Et sans cœur, il est où ? Demanda Natsu avec un petit sourire. »

Levy haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Puis le rose se mit en route avec ses compagnons vers le fameux café…

Dans le café, les compagnons n'étaient pas encore arrivés mais les clients étaient déjà nombreux. Une seule serveuse était présente et ne cessait de bouger de table en table. C'était une jeune femme blonde avec une petite couette sur le côté attaché par un ruban rose. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, son corps était parfait et elle bougeait toute la journée à cause du grand hiver qui s'annonçait. Les clients étaient toujours joyeux ici, mais la présence des chasseurs dans les parages les inquiétaient ainsi que la serveuse blonde…

« - Lucy ! Viens par ici, on aimerait te demander quelque chose ! Interpella un homme de la quarantaine qui était avec sa femme et son fils.

- J'arrive dans deux secondes ! Répondit la serveuse qui répondait au nom de Lucy. »

Elle marcha le plus vite possible vers ses clients, le plateau de bois à la main. Lucy voyait bien les regards inquiets des autres, elle en devina qu'ils voulaient tous entendre la conversation.

« - Qu'y-a-t-il monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle. Votre café arrive dans deux minutes, madame.

- Non, c'est très bien mais nous tous ici présent, nous nous demandons si… si vous appréciez ou connaissiez une quelconque information sur les chasseurs qui viennent d'arriver dans le village… Répondit la femme en se rapprochant de son enfant.

- Et bien… leurs présences ne me plaisent pas plus que ça car je les trouve horrible avec leurs idées de tuer ces pauvres bêtes qui n'ont rien fait. Je suis désolé mais je crois bien qu'ils vont rester ici un moment, vu que la tempête de la semaine va être monstrueuse et longue, ce qui les empêchera de bouger. Expliqua Lucy, triste.

- Merci pour tout, Lucy, tu es la meilleure. Dit le petit garçon en souriant.

- Et toi, tu le plus mignon des petits garçons du village, Roméo. Dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. »

La joie était revenue dans l'établissement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Quelques flocons de neige rentrèrent dans la pièce et le froid du dehors remplaça la chaleur conviviale du café. Puis un groupe de personnes habillées avec de la fourrure d'animal arrivèrent. Ils baissèrent tous les capuches en même temps, laissant apparaitre leurs visages : C'était les chasseurs qui inquiétaient tout le monde !

« - Nous sommes une dizaine, c'est possible d'avoir une table ? Demanda Erza, en s'adressant à Lucy le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ici les chasseurs sont mal vus mais je vais quand même vous accorder la place que vous demandez, mademoiselle. Répondit la blonde qui était énervée à cause de la neige qui avait rendue le sol glissant. Par contre, vous nettoierez vos cochonneries avant, parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer la serpillère. Expliqua Lucy, les mains posées sur les hanches, le pied frappent le sol.

- Natsu et Grey, vous ferez ce qu'elle demande… ? Demanda Erza aux deux jeunes hommes.

- Lucy, je m'appelle Lucy et je suis la gérante de ce petit café. Répondit poliment la blonde.

- Vous avez compris mes enfants ? Allez vous installez au fond, qu'on ne dérange personne. Intervient une personne ayant une voix plus forte et plus âgée. »

Un homme moustachu avança vers Lucy et lui donna de l'argent : Sûrement pour les commandes. La gérante lui tendit, en échange, les cartes des choix avec un sourire d'ange. Les deux garçons désignés pour le ménage étaient en train de se faire crier dessus par la jeune femme qui avait parlé à Lucy.

Quelques minutes après, les commandes avaient été faites et servies, ainsi Lucy ne courait plus de partout et pouvait enfin respirer. Dans la salle, on entendait les autres clients marmonner tout doucement en évitant les regards interrogateurs des chasseurs. Ils étaient une dizaine enfin, un peu moins, ils étaient huit : cinq hommes et trois femmes. Le plus vieux des hommes avait étalé une carte des environs sur la table et montrait des endroits, comme un général en guerre. Les autres regardaient attentivement. Lucy les surveillait du coin de l'œil et discutait avec le reste de la clientèle.

Le soir venu, le café se vidait tout doucement et il ne restait plus que les chasseurs et Lucy. Depuis qu'elle écoutait, tout ce qu'elle avait compris était qu'ils cherchaient une bête bien précise. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi ils s'obstinaient à la chercher ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres ? Et puis, elle voulait tellement défendre cette pauvre louve que ces chasseurs voulaient tuer ou vendre !

La jeune femme blonde qui essuyait des assiettes, vu un grand homme aux épaules carrées ainsi que de longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux rouges sang et ce sourire carnassier… Lucy en avait la chaire de poule ! Puis l'homme se prit un bonnet dans la figure. Ceci fit sourire la blonde car la personne qui venait de lancer le bonnet était une jeune femme de petite taille par rapport à cette grosse brute.

« - Désolé, il ne te regardera plus comme ça. S'exclama la jeune femme, lanceuse de bonnet.

- Oh ce n'est rien, faut dire, j'ai pas l'habitude de voir un géant aux yeux rouges tel un démon se faire frapper par une petite bouille. Ironisa Lucy avec le sourire, ce qui fait sourire de plus belle la jeune femme.

- Moi c'est Levy, et lui c'est Gajeel. Ravie de te connaitre Lucy ! Déclara la bleue.

- Hé ! Qui te dit que je voulais qu'elle sache qui je suis crevette ?! Gueula Gajeel.

- Tu en mourrais d'envie… Murmura Levy exaspérée. »

En voyant cette scène entre les deux, Lucy explosa de rire au point d'en pleurer. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru que les chasseurs qu'elle haïssait tant pouvaient être aussi drôles. Soudain, elle sentit des regards posés sur elle : les compagnons de Levy et Gajeel la regardaient avec interrogation. Mais Levy coupa le froid qui semblait vouloir s'installer entre eux car elle courait vers la blonde.

« - C'est quoi cette rumeur que tu as la plus grande collection de livres du village, c'est vrai ? Moi j'adore lire, et je peux même lire de très anciennes écritures ! Parfois, je gagne deux trois sous avec ce talent. Et toi, tu sais lire les anciennes écritures ? Demanda Levy.

- Hihi… Je vois que tu te tiens au courant. Oui, cette rumeur est fondée mais personne ne sait combien j'ai de livres exactement et je sais lire deux trois écritures… Répondit timidement Lucy. »

La jeune femme fan de livres aux cheveux bleus se retourna vers ses compagnons. Elle était en colère, elle criait sur tout le monde comme quoi il ne fallait pas la regarder comme ça. Tous avaient arrêté de regarder Lucy bizarrement sauf un, mais la blonde ne voulait pas faire la remarque. Son regard était agréable et rassurant…

« - Donc, je me demandais si tu pouvais me montrer ta collection… disons… demain matin ?

- Euh… je… Commença Lucy.

- Demain matin, nous repartons à sa poursuite Levy… Déclara Erza froidement.

- Mais… Pourquoi je dois venir avec vous ? Je ne sers à rien ! Je ne touche pas aux loups et louves alors pourquoi je devrais toucher celle là ?! Demanda Levy qui semblait si triste.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu dois le faire… Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

- Oui mais…

- Pas de mais ma petite Levy ! Rajouta le petit vieux. C'est pour le bien de tous ! »

Cette dernière phrase mit un froid entre le monde de Lucy et celui des chasseurs. Lucy baissa les yeux et reprit sa tâche. Elle ne sentait plus de regard sur elle. Levy ne retourna pas vers ses compagnons et resta au bar, elle regardait le bois sans lever les yeux vers la blonde. La concernée savait très bien ce qu'il se passait avec sa nouvelle amie, amie ? Elle son amie, un chasseur ? Pas question ! Elle les déteste ! Mais pourtant elle a envie d'aller la réconforter et de lui chuchoter des mots doux c'est tout bonnement, impossible. Gajeel se leva et prit Levy loin du groupe et lui parla.

« _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ces deux là sont très proches… Plus que des amis, plus que des meilleurs amis… Des amoureux… un couple et ça j'en suis pratiquement certaine ! Ça doit être sympa d'aimer quelqu'un…_ » Pensa Lucy tout en rangeant la vaisselle.

« - Nous repartons ce soir pour voir si elle est de sortie. Déclara Gajeel qui est de retour avec Levy qui ne levait pas les yeux. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Je ne sais pas. On verra selon le temps… Répondit calmement le petit vieux.

- J'ai hâte de la revoir ! Pour une fois qu'on nous donne du fil à retordre ! S'enthousiasma le garçon aux cheveux roses.

- Je suis désolé mais je vais fermer le café plutôt aujourd'hui alors je vais devoir vous demandez de sortir. Annonça Lucy en prenant sa veste et ses clefs.

- Les enfants, cherchons un hôtel ! Dit le chef moustachu en marchant vers la sortie. Merci mademoiselle Lucy de nous avoir accueillit. Vous viendrez nous voir quand on aura attrapé la bête ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas vous décevoir mais je ne peux vraiment avec tout le travail qui m'attends et puis je dois partir de la ville dans peu de temps pour un ou deux alors je risque de vous loupez si vous y arriver vite. Expliqua Lucy en croisant les doigts.

- Oh je comprends. »

Ces derniers mots prononcer et le chef accompagné de Lucy sortirent du bâtiment. Le groupe de chasseurs partaient dans la même direction que la jeune femme ce qui ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça… Alors elle courut presque pour s'éloigner du groupe, et disparue dans l'ombre. Mais quelqu'un l'avait remarqué bien qu'il n'en fasse pas par à ses compagnons. Il avait les cheveux roses…

Finalement, tout en marchant à la recherche d'un hôtel, ils avaient décidés de partir à la chasse et Levy participerait cette fois pour sa première fois. Tous voulaient la voir en action, surtout Gajeel car il avait du mal à imaginer sa crevette manier une lance ou des flèches. La petite bleue avait les mains moites dans ses moufles. Bien qu'hier ce fût le tour de Jubia qui avait réussi à attraper un petit lapin, par ailleurs. Levy avait peur de louper son coup car l'animal que tout le monde voulait avoir entre les mains ce soir était cette magnifique louve…

« - Nous allons rester vers l'ouest du village, j'ai une bonne impression… Décida le vieux.

- Prête pour ta première fois ? Demanda Jubia à la petite Levy.

- Je ne sais pas, à ton avis ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Ça à fait à peur à Jubia au début… Bonne chance…

- Merci Jubia, tu es gentille mais moi je n'aime pas tuer, j'ai l'impression de faire du mal… Déclara la jeune femme. »

Le chef se retourna vers Levy à la suite de cette phrase. Levy croyait avoir dit une bêtise mais elle fut rassurer car Gajeel se tenait juste derrière elle. Le chef se mit à courir à l'est du village, complètement surpris. Tout le monde se retourna dans cette direction et vit la même chose : la louve au pelage doré…

« - Le vent se lève Makarov ! Une tempête arrive droit sur nous ! Cria un jeune homme avec un tatouage bleu sur l'œil de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- Nous avons une occasion rêvé de l'attraper alors pourquoi nous ne resterions pas ici pour affronter cette tempête, Gérald ? demanda Makarov.

- Maitre… La tempête est trop forte par rapport aux autres, c'est trop risqué… Ajouta Erza en regardant la louve.

- Et puis je ferais mes preuves un autre jour ! Ricana Levy qui remerciait intimement la tempête.

- Jubia est d'accord avec Erza-san.

- Bien nous rentrons en espérant que notre petite Lucy sera là pour nous servir un bon chocolat chaud ! S'exclama le petit vieux. »

Le chef entama la marche du retour vers le café, bien que déçu, suivit de ses compagnons. La tempête était de plus en plus forte mais la louve ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Mais quelqu'un l'observait et en oubliait le monde extérieur.

« - Hé l'allumette ! Ramènes-toi ! Gueula Grey.

- La ferme… Ordonna Natsu. »

Natsu ne quitta pas l'animal des yeux.

« - Elle sera dans les parages pendant un bout de temps et puis t'aura tout le temps de l'admirer une fois qu'elle sera capturée. Expliqua Grey en prenant Natsu pour l'envoyer direction le village avec un bon coup de pied. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grey retrouva Natsu avec la tête planté dans un tas de neige en plein milieu de la place. Les autres du groupe n'étaient pas loin mais Gajeel avait encore disparu. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour ce dernier de réapparaitre, le visage soucieux…

« - Je dois vous expliquez un truc mais avant je dois savoir… Commença le garçon aux yeux rouges. Vous en avez sentit ?

- Non, pas un seul. La louve est tout à fait normale et tous les habitants aussi. Répondit Gérald, en regardant Erza qui hocha de la tête pour confirmer.

- Et bien, nous avons affaire avec un habitant qui nous cache sa vraie nature car ça fait deux fois que je trouve des empruntes rentrant dans le village. Expliqua Gajeel.

- Depuis le début j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Râla Grey. Au fait, Natsu, tu regardais quoi tout à l'heure ?

- J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu… Souffla le garçon aux cheveux roses. »

Le vent souffla un grand coup et le brouillard tomba. On ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez mais Natsu entendit une remarque agaçante de Gajeel « _Y'a que toi le célib' qui a eu cette sensation mon pote._ » Les narines du garçon le démangeait, il sentait les ennuies arriver.

« _Héo_ ! » Ce son se répétait dans sa tête, comme un disque rayé. Au bout d'un moment il finit par levé la tête et rencontra deux pupilles chocolats qui le regardait : c'était Lucy qui l'appelait pour lui dire d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Natsu vu qu'il était le dernier de la troupe. Dans ce petit café dont la blonde était propriétaire, ne se trouvait qu'eux. Les autres chasseurs le regardaient, inquiets.

« - Yo les nazes ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ? demanda le dernier arrivé.

- Les problèmes arrivent mon garçon… Souffla le chef.

- Natsu… Un autre groupe de chasseurs arrivent et suivent le même animal que vous d'après ce que les villageois m'ont dit. Expliqua Lucy en le regardant intensément. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver… »

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit encore plus violemment que la fois où Natsu et son groupe était arrivé pour la première fois. Il n'était pas beaucoup, peu par rapport aux autres. Celui qui semblait être le chef était devant, il avait une barbe bien épaisse, de larges épaules et était âgé, moins que Makarov mais quand même. Il était accompagné de deux autres chasseurs, l'un était de la même carrure que le chef avec les cheveux en batailles, et l'autre semblait être bien plus jeune, de fines épaules, des lunettes, les cheveux couleurs amande, et des yeux d'un vert profond.

« - Bonjour ma princesse. Dit le plus jeune. Je m'appelle Loki et je serais le plus heureux des hommes si je pouvais te prendre dans mes bras. »

Grey se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers son éternel rival Natsu qui ne semblait pas apprécier la présence et surtout la remarque du jeune homme. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses dents aussi, il se retenait de se jeter sur lui et de le tuer.

« - Désolé mais ici les chasseurs pervers dans ton genre ne sont pas acceptés. Dit Lucy sur un ton très froid. Mais sinon que voulez-vous très cher monsieur ?

- Nous recherchons une louve dont sa race est devenue très rare… Commença le plus vieux, ce qui fit marmonner Lucy. Son pelage est…

- Très clair, et elle est très agile. Elle se déplace de l'ouest vers le nord. Continua le deuxième.

- Stop ! Vous nous suiviez ou quoi ?! Gueula Erza qui sortait de son manteau un petit poignard.

- Pas du tout. Nous suivons cet animal depuis plus de deux mois et nous avons fait un détour pour arriver à ce village. Répondit Loki.

- Vous allez nous aidez puisque vous êtes vous-même des chasseurs. Hein ? Demanda le plus vieux des trois.

- Et bien, notre petite Levy voulait faire ses preuves en attrapant la louve et cela depuis le début mais nous ne refuserons pas un peu d'aide. Buvons un café, et partageons nos informations et préparons un plan pour l'attraper. Dit Makarov en regardant Lucy déposer des tasses sur la table.

- Je vais vous laissez quelques minutes, car je n'ai pas trop envie de vous attendre parler… Soyez gentil et ne cassez rien. Expliqua la blonde en ouvrant une porte dans l'arrière boutique. »

Après cette intervention de Lucy et son départ, les deux chefs parlaient chasse et partageaient leurs aventures. Plus loin, trois chasseurs de Makarov discutaient à voix basse de peur que quelqu'un n'entende.

« - Vous auriez pas vu l'allumette par hasard ? Demanda Grey.

- Non, pas depuis le départ de Lu-chan. Pourquoi ? Répondit Levy intriguée.

- Il était sur le point d'égorger le mec qui a dragué Lucy toute à l'heure. Expliqua le jeune homme.

- Il va encore faire des conneries… Souffla Gajeel. »

En effet, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avait discrètement suivit la blonde. Natsu avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à cette fille. Son odeur était différente des autres… Son attitude aussi, elle les évitait, eux ses chasseurs qui mentaient à tout le monde. Jubia et Gajeel les derniers arrivés avaient faillit ne jamais les rejoindre à cause d'eux… les vrais. Makarov se méfiait toujours d'eux mais là, il acceptait volontiers leurs aides. A croire qu'il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué ! Pourtant… !

Dans une petite pièce sombre où se trouvait une immense bibliothèque, Lucy cherchait du regard un livre. L'atmosphère était lourde, et on ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer quand soudain, elle parla.

« - Alors tu as deviné ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'n'est pas très compliqué vu ton odeur. Répondit sèchement Natsu en s'asseyant par terre contre la porte.

- Dit tout de suite que je pue tant que t'y es ! S'exclama la blonde, vexée par la remarque.

- Bah ouais… Tu pues ! Rajouta le jeune homme. »

Cette remarque fit bouillir de rage la jeune femme qui serrait le poing. Elle voulait tellement se venger en lui envoyant un bon coup de poing dans le bide ! Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune chance de réussir, il fallait qu'elle se défende ! On ne reste pas impuni après avoir dit à une fille qu'elle pu, non mais oh !

Lucy prit son courage à deux et frappa de toutes ses forces vers Natsu, tout en ayant le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Quelque chose l'a titilla. Il n'y avait rien au bout de ses doigts, juste le vide. Ses poings n'avaient pas touché d'obstacle, pas un seul, juste le néant.

« Mais qu'elle idiote ! » Pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Pourquoi j'ai fermé les yeux ?! »

Soudain elle sentit une pression sur ses bras, comme si on l'avait attrapé. Lucy voulait voir qu'est-ce qui se passait sauf que ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. De plus, elle sentait une présence trop près d'elle, en fait son corps était collé à un autre. La blonde sentait la respiration de Natsu sur son coup, elle en frissonnait.

« - Tu n'arriveras jamais à me toucher. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- C'est ce qu'on verra…

- Si je t'attrape, tu devras nous rejoindre et nous expliquer pourquoi tu nous fuis depuis le début alors que tu sais tout. Expliqua Natsu.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Tu verras bien… Répondit-il en lâchant ses bras. »

Lucy put enfin ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'était plus là. Grâce à lui, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit plus prudente, sinon les chasseurs la trouveraient. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle reprenne du service, dans le monde extérieur mais aussi dans son café qu'elle avait abandonné depuis trop longtemps. Alors elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir, que tout le monde était partit. Plus de chasseurs, juste le petit Roméo assis sur un tabouret près du bar.

« - Dit… tu crois qu'ils vont réussir à l'attraper ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je crains que oui… Ils sont maintenant très nombreux… Répondit Lucy en regardant la neige dehors.

- Oui mais… Je crois que Natsu-san ne veut plus chasser la louve parce qu'il a trouve sa race trop rare pour être chassé, d'après ce qu'il a dit avant de frapper Grey-san. Expliqua le petit garçon avec le sourire.

- J'espère qu'il n'oubliera pas son pari… Souffla la jeune femme. Bon, Roméo, est-ce que tu veux m'aider pour gérer le café pendant le reste de la journée ?

- Aye ! »

Aujourd'hui, encore les clients étaient nombreux mais les chasseurs n'avaient pas montré le bout de leur nez. Ce qui avait interloqué Lucy. D'habitude, ils venaient au moins une fois dans la fin de journée, soit Erza, soit Levy pour discuter mais là… Personne.

Toute la journée se déroula sans qu'aucun des nouveaux arrivants ne se montrent.

Il était très tard et Lucy allait fermer le café. Roméo était rentré au tout début de la soirée, les derniers clients étaient partis il y a une demi-heure. Puis quelqu'un arriva par derrière… Lucy courut jusqu'à sa cuisine d'où elle sortit un couteau mais l'échappa en entendant des pas. Elle serra les dents et ses poings. La peur au ventre, elle entendit que l'intrus vienne.

Il approchait. Lucy avait de plus en plus peur. Peur de sa réaction et surtout de l'identité de l'intrus. Elle redoutait la suite de son histoire… « Lu-lu-chan ? », une toute petite voix venait d'intervenir. Lucy leva les yeux vers le bruit et découvrit une Levy couverte de sang accompagné de Jubia, elle aussi dans le même état. Derrière elle, se trouvait un animal qui regardait derrière eux.

« - Allez, rentrez et soignez-vous. Ordonna l'animal avec une voix étrangement familière.

- Tu… tu es… G-gajeel ? Bégaya Lucy terrorisé.

- Ignore le, Lu-chan… Dit Levy tout doucement.

- Lucy-san, nous aurions besoin d'aide pour nos blessures. S'exclama Jubia en s'approchant.

- Que-que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Lucy.

- Une avalanche ! Répondit Levy avec le sourire. »

Le mensonge de la bleue qui était aussi gros qu'une maison passa comme une lettre à la poste, Lucy leva la main et tendit son doigt vers une petite armoire accroché sur le mur avec une croix rouge dessus : surement, la pharmacie. Levy avait le dos en sang et Jubia avait de longues coupures sur les bras.

L'animal de toute à l'heure avec la voix de Gajeel était partis. Mais l'ambiance était toujours tendue. Lucy n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que Levy et Jubia s'étaient soignées. Elle restait là. Là, elle était immobilisée a regarder la porte qui était fermée. Levy était inquiète pour sa nouvelle amie, Jubia un peu moins : Elle était plus inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Jubia, Grey va s'en sortir. Et puis, il est avec Natsu. C'est les meilleurs ces deux là avec en plus, Erza, Gérald, Gajeel et Makarov. Ils vont revenir… Déclara la petite bleue.

- Tu sais tout comme moi, qu'ils se trompent n'est-ce pas ? La louve n'est pas de chez nous. Demanda Jubia avec de la peur dans les yeux.

- Je sais… Mais si nous la leurs ramenons, ils arrêteront de nous pourrir la vie. Ça me fait mal au cœur de dire ça, pourtant il le faut, il faut tuer un de nos compagnons… »

Levy sursauta ainsi que Jubia. Lucy venait de se lever, un couteau à la main. Le regard emplit de haine, les mains crispées. On aurait dit un meurtrier. Levy voulut l'interpeller pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle allait faire, croyant avoir compris mais la blonde se retourna elle. Les joues mouillées, les yeux rouges, les lèvres tremblantes, la peur au ventre, elle la regarda d'un regard perdu.

« - Vous ne pouvez comprendre ce qu'il se passe… Souffla la blonde.

- Si ! Explique-nous si tu sais quelque chose Lu-chan ! S'exclama Levy.

- Non… Répondit Lucy, pleurant de plus en plus fort. Je vous tuerais un peu plus… Non... »

Une paire de bras vient la couper : Jubia était en train de lui faire un câlin. Elle aussi pleurait. Comme si elle avait compris le fardeau que portait Lucy. Les flots de larmes de Lucy se calmaient tout doucement, et le couteau qu'elle avait dans les mains avait été récupéré par les petites mains de Levy.

« - Les filles, il nous reste jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi pour partir ou se battre, selon les décisions de Makarov. Intervient une voix.

- Merci Gérald d'être venu nous prévenir. Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Levy, curieuse.

- Natsu et Grey ont quelques bleus, Gajeel a reçu une belle coupure et Erza et Makarov sont couverts de coupures et de bleus. Moi, je suis celui qui a le moins dégusté. Expliqua le jeune homme. Et vous ?

- Tout roule ! S'exclama Jubia avec le sourire tout en tenant Lucy dans ses bras. »

Gérald leur fini signe de les accompagner. Jubia prit la main de Lucy et l'entraina avec elle. Une nouvelle amitié était en train de se former.

Dans la salle du café, le silence avait imposé sa loi. Tous regardaient Makarov qui avait fermé les yeux. Natsu était debout face aux autres. Levy alla s'assoir au près de Gajeel, mais quand Jubia voulut s'assoir avec Lucy sur la banquette à côté de Grey. Rien qu'un seul pas et Makarov ouvrit les yeux. Il était en colère.

« - Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Lucy.

- De peur de donner de mauvaises informations. Répondit Natsu.

- Ne l'engueuler pas, Makarov. Dans une heure, je ne serai plus dans la ville, alors ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais les attirer loin d'ici, loin de cette vie… Déclara Lucy en lâchant la main de Jubia. Vous pouvez garder le café, mais prenez en soin et si vous le donnez à quelqu'un, donnez-le à Mirajane la barman du village. »

Pas le temps de réagir que Lucy ouvrait la porte, laissant la neige s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'elle disparaisse dans le blanc du paysage. Tous se demandaient si un jour elle réapparaitrait comme une fleur, aussi vite qu'elle venait de s'évaporer. Personne ne comprenait, enfin, juste lui, lui et lui seul comprenait. Sa douleur, sa raison, sa peur, son avenir, il savait tout et pourtant il ne disait rien.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement et minuit venait d'arriver. Les chasseurs allaient revenir. Makarov et son groupe s'étaient éloignés du village et personne ne viendrait les déranger. Tous cherchaient Lucy, mais aucun signe d'elle. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que les ennemis arrivent.

La peur est celle qui nous pousse à avancer mais c'est elle qui peut parfois nous ralentir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit car certains animaux la ressente et savent comment la contourner. Jusque là, elle avait réussi. Un an qu'elle avait trouvé la paix dans ce village emplit de joie. Elle avait maintenant des amis, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas sa véritable nature. Par exemple, la barman dont elle avait parlé, c'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'argents qui sentait quand quelqu'un cachait quelque chose. Mirajane Strauss, une jeune femme de dix sept ans, tout comme Lucy, enfin c'était ce qu'elle avait deviné. Mirajane, surnommé Mira avait une petite sœur et un petit frère, Lisanna et Elfman. Elfman avait une phrase fétiche qui était « Il est un homme! C'est sûr ! », en parlant d'une femme, Lisanna était la plus normale que son frère et sa sœur, mais elle s'entendait avec tout le monde sauf la blonde.

Maintenant, celle-ci courait dans ce pays froid. Lucy avait sentit la présence des chasseurs et faisait tout pour les fuir. La bataille allait commencer incessamment sous peu. « _Natsu…_ » Pensait-elle pendant qu'elle courait. Son cœur lui disait d'aller le rejoindre et de tout lui dire mais son corps, lui sentait le danger et le fuyait de toutes ses forces.

La tempête de neige de la saison était d'une force inouïe ! On ne voyait rien du tout, ce qui rendait la course de la jeune femme très difficile même si cela fait maintenant des années qu'elle fuit dans ces conditions. Elle ne s'y était toujours pas habituée.

Une flèche fila juste à côté de son oreille. Une autre lui rafla le flanc gauche, une douleur immense la parcourait quand elle bougeait les pattes. Les flèches… « _Ils sont là…_ »

Maintenant, il fallait courir contre la nature et de terribles forces. Ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et elle n'avait que ses pattes et sa peur pour courir. Cette fois c'était une lance qui lui coupa la route et qui lui blessa le dos. La douleur monta d'un cran. Sa course ralentit encore une fois et les chasseurs approchaient encore plus. Elle arriva devant une grotte cachée par le brouillard. Mais tout d'un coup quelqu'un l'attrape et alla se cacher au fond de la grotte.

« - Chut… Ils sont juste à côté, alors pas un mot. Chuchota l'inconnu. »

Sa voix… Elle lui disait quelque chose… elle le connaissait. Son instinct lui disait d'obéir et comme celui-ci lui a toujours porté chance, elle le suivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'inconnu enleva sa main du museau de Lucy et la libéra. Celle-ci se dirigea à l'opposé de celui-ci et se retourna dans sa forme humaine. Elle n'avait rien sur le dos alors l'homme lui tendit un manteau bien chaud et la prit dans ses bras. Avec ce geste, Lucy reconnu celui qui l'avait sauvé. « _Natsu…_ »

« - Hey ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était toi Luce…

- T'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Rétorqua la blonde en s'enfonçant plus dans les bras de Natsu.

- Bah si. Mais maintenant tu vas tout me dire puisque c'était le marché. Pas vrai ? Déclara-t-il.

- Nous aussi on aimerait connaitre l'histoire. Déclara une nouvelle personne.

- Le glaçon et Jubia… Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Demanda Natsu.

- Lucy est la rivale de Jubia et aussi son amie, alors Jubia aimerait connaitre l'histoire de Lucy.

- Pour t'empêcher de te l'approprier. Ajouta Grey d'un ton sec. »

La remarque du jeune homme fit rougir Lucy qui s'enfonce de plus en plus dans les bras de Natsu qui la serrait un peu plus, les deux s'approchaient.

« - Je ferais jamais ça exhibitionniste ! Rétorqua Natsu.

- Flammèche !

- Tout va bien Lucy ? demanda Jubia tout en ignorant les deux.

- Yeux pointus !

- Très bien. Répondit la blonde avec le sourire.

- Congélateur !

- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la blonde qui ne suivait pas les deux jeunes hommes.

- Bien sur ! Alors… »

Jubia commença son explication par Grey, son Grey, qu'elle disait. Tous les deux étaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle lui raconta aussi que son groupe ne chasse pas mais cherche les derniers de leur race : Les louperus. Ces loups qui ont plusieurs formes. Leur nom avait été perdu et depuis plus de deux siècles qu'il n'était plus employé. Lucy le connaissait par sa mère qui disait que celui-ci était « _son plus beau et précieux secret._ ».

Ensuite, Jubia expliqua à Lucy que Natsu et Grey étaient rival depuis toujours et qu'ils se défiaient sans arrêt dans des combats d'insultes ou de coups. La plupart du temps c'est Erza qui les arrête. Gajeel lui aussi cherchait Natsu, mais d'une autre manière, rajouta Jubia. Il lui disait d'aller chercher une compagne au lieu de rester seul mais Natsu, jusque là se fichait complètement des filles.

« - Ça ne m'étonne pas, pour le coup… Pouffa la blonde. Mais pourquoi tu dis jusque là ?

- Jubia ne sais pas… Peut être qu'elle voit Natsu-san te serrer dans ses bras ou encore qu'il vient de te sauver la vie, non ?

- Pfff… Jamais, il ne… »

Lucy s'arrêta dans sa phrase car Natsu le serrait bien trop fort. Comme si quelque chose la tracassait.

« - On va te couvrir, Luce. Le temps que tu partes loin d'ici, sans te retourner. Ok ? Expliqua le rose.

- Deux ans qu'ils me traquent, vous savez... et je suis encore en train de les fuir alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais les fuir pour toujours… Au tant en finir maintenant… souffla la blonde. »

Cette phrase mit fin à la discussion et Lucy se libéra des bras de Natsu pour ensuite, retrouver sa magnifique forme de louve au pelage dorée. Dans ce corps, les louperus n'ont pas la parole et discutent par la pensée.

Jubia l'encouragea à partir loin d'ici et de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup mais Lucy ne l'écouta pas et partit…

Plus loin dans les collines enneigées se trouvaient de l'agitation qui était causé par des chasseurs. Ils étaient encerclés par un groupe de loups qui semblaient en colère et pas près de les lâcher…

« - Par ici ! Cria un chasseur.

- Un autre au sud !

- Une femelle vers le sombre du nord ! S'exclama Loki.

- On va avoir du pain sur la planche… S'enthousiasma le plus vieux. On a déjà, le plus âgé et une femelle en bonne santé. Il ne reste plus qu'une femelle et deux mâles. Remarqua-t-il. »

Gajeel et Gérald étaient à deux doigts de lâcher prise de se rendre. Gérald voulait à tout prix libérer sa belle mais il n'en avait plus la force. Gajeel lui devait absolument protéger Levy, car sinon sa fierté allait en prendre un coup. La petite crevette était fatiguée, mais n'avait pas de blessures trop graves par rapport à ses compagnons.

Soudain, ils virent arriver du renfort… Natsu, Grey et Jubia, tous les trois courraient droit sur les chasseurs qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqués. Mais Loki, le plus jeune se retourna et élança son arme, droit sur Grey qui fut poussé par Natsu, ce qui lui évita de prendre le coup. Au contraire du rose qui avait une grosse blessure saignante sur tout le flanc gauche. Celui-ci se coucha à terre, le souffle court. Alors que Loki allait chercher le corps souffrant de Natsu, les deux autres chasseurs lui dirent de le laisser tomber.

« - Pourquoi ? C'est une belle bête.

- On a trouvé ce qui nous intéresse. La dernière de son clan… Souffla le plus âgé de la troupe. »

Les trois chasseurs coururent vers la louve au pelage dorée et disparurent du champ de vision du clan de Makarov qui venait de se relever ainsi qu'Erza.

« - Mina ! Cria une voix qui arrivait vers eux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais soigner votre ami. »

Cette déclaration les stoppa et ils laissèrent place à une jeune louve au pelage gris clair. Puis se mit en forme humaine aux cheveux d'un bleu nuit magnifique, plaça ses mains sur la blessure profonde de Natsu et ses mains devinrent bleus. Plus la couleur augmentait plus la blessure se refermait. Natsu ouvrit les yeux difficilement et respira un grand coup.

« - Tu vas mieux ? Dit la petite fille face à Natsu. Moi c'est Wendy, et toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

- Natsu et merci mais… où est-elle ?

- Partie mais pour nous sauver les miches le celib' ! Répondit Gajeel qui était redevenu humain avec Levy.

- J'espère qu'elle reviendra nous voir. Dit Makarov.

- J'espère bien ! On a un pari et les conditions étaient qu'elle nous rejoigne ! S'exclama le rose assis sur la neige avec la bouille d'un enfant de six ans.

- Et toi petite Wendy, veux-tu nous rejoindre ? Demanda Erza avec un grand sourire.

- Si Lucy-san vous rejoins, alors moi aussi ! S'enthousiasma Wendy.

- Tu connais Lucy ? Demanda Jubia surprise par la petite.

- Hihi ! Elle ne le sait pas mais elle n'est pas la dernière de notre clan, je suis encore en vie grâce à elle. »

Oui, Lucy croyait être la dernière de son clan. C'est toujours ce qu'on lui avait dit quand elle croisait d'autres clans. Après plusieurs années écoulées depuis le massacre, l'espoir qu'elle avait eu de retrouvé quelqu'un de ses compagnons de meutes, avait disparu. C'était fini pour elle... Elle restera la dernière de son clan... Mais cette petite Wendy venait de tout changer !

Tous se disaient que cette nouvelle allait redonner le sourire à la blonde. Natsu en particulier car maintenant que Wendy avait rejoins leur cause, sa belle était obligé de les rejoindre vu que Wendy faisait partit de son clan…

D'un coup, la neige s'était calmée et commençait à s'arrêter, reprit de plus belle. La nature sentait le danger dans les environs, comme les louperus de Makarov. Wendy fut la première à partir dans la direction que les chasseurs à la poursuite de Lucy, ont prit. Natsu et Jubia accompagné de Grey furent les deuxièmes à accourir au secours de leur amie. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Leur instinct animal les poussait à aller vers elle. Elle qui s'était sacrifiée pour eux, pour sauver leurs peaux.

Plus loin dans les montages, le froid devenait de plus en plus intense. La neige formait des tourbillons extraordinaires et dangereux pour les loups ainsi que les Hommes.

Lucy ne courait plus, elle trottinait. Elle n'en avait plus la force, plus de courage pour le faire. Ses blessures étaient trop importantes pour lui permettre de bouger plus de ce qu'elle faisait. Les chasseurs étaient bien trop vifs par rapport aux autres années. Comparé à Natsu et les autres qui ne cherchaient pas à la tuer : depuis toujours, depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés, elle le savait... Elle connaissait leurs intensions... Soudain, alors qu'elle croyait les avoir semés.

« - Une belle louve au pelage de cette couleur est devenu très rare, pas vrai grand père ? Demanda Loki.

- Oui, très rare car son clan a été exterminé par les Phantom Lord, il y a maintenant 10 ans. Mais quelques survivants sont encore en vies. Expliqua le plus vieux.

- Alors dépêche-nous de la tuer pour la ramené au village ! Parce que je commence à avoir mal au dos et pied à force de marché. Déclara le troisième. »

Le chef voulu faire une remarque à son collègue fatigué mais il ne peut plus bouger après avoir vu deux yeux brillant derrière son ami qui s'élançait sur lui. La louve lui mordit la cuisse droite, ce qui le fit tomber à terre. Loki arma son arc, le chef lui aussi arma son arc mais ceci ni fit pas lâcher prise à la louve. « Ricardo ! » criait le plus vieux en voyant le chasseur à l'agonie qui baignait dans son sang face à la louve aux babines rougies. C'était une vision d'horreur pour les deux. Loki lâcha sa flèche sur la louve mais n'attendit jamais sa cible… Quelque chose venait de sauter et de l'intercepter.

« - Loki ! Fait attention avec ça ! Il ne nous en reste plus beaucoup et on va en avoir besoin plus tard. Alors surveille-les alentours avant de…

- Je l'ai fait ! Il n'y avait aucuns loups ! Coupa le jeune homme vexé.

- Bizarre… Ce loup au pelage brun clair me dit quelque chose… Remarqua le chef. »

Sortit de nulle part, une meute de loups sortit et se mit derrière la louve qui avait un regard d'assassin dans les yeux. Loki cherchait sa flèche des yeux et finit par la retrouvé… : dans la gueule du premier loup.

« - Il…Il l'a attrapé en vole… Souffla Loki choqué par sa découverte.

- Mon fils… Ricardo vient de nous abandonner… Annonça le plus vieux des chasseurs. »

Loki ne lâchait pas des yeux la louve qui avait tué Ricardo. Pas un mouvement dans ses yeux, ses paupières ne bougeaient plus, son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains crispées sur le corps de l'arc, les larmes aux yeux de voir son ami mort… il pensait à sa première rencontre avec la louve…

_Ils couraient dans la brume du matin. D'après son père, cette louve qui avait montré le bout de son nez était très recherché par sa rareté vu son histoire. Loki était impressionné par la magnifique fourrure de l'anima et, ses yeux d'un marron chocolat envoutant. Par la suite, il pensait toujours à elle. Et depuis son arrivé à Magnolia, il savait qu'elle était là et surtout que le secret que son père ne voulait pas lui dire… C'était une femelle louperus, une des loups mythologiques. _

« - C'est une louperus, père…

- Qu… comment le sais-tu ? Demanda le vieux.

- Je le sens et puis je le sais, elle a les même yeux qu'une jolie fille que je connais. Expliqua le jeune homme en souriant. Pour mon cas, la chasse c'est terminé !

- Mon fils, tu trahis ta famille en faisant ça… Rajouta son père.

- Et bien, je la trahis ! A quoi bon tuer des animaux qui n'ont rien fait de mal ? Répliqua son fils.

- Ils ont, ou plutôt elle a tué Ricardo ! s'exclama le vieux fâché contre sa progéniture qui ne le respectait plus. Comment peux-tu laissé ce crime impuni ?!

- C'est ta faute s'il est mort, papa… »

Loki disparu par la suite en direction du village. Son arc et ses flèches étaient à terre. Son père pleurait la mort de son ami mais aussi le départ de son fils. Puis il se retourna vers les « meurtriers » de son compagnon. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, sauf le loup qui avait intercepté la flèche. Il avait laissé la flèche brisée au sol et lui avait rejoins la louve.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Vous avez tué mon ami de toujours… vous m'avez ensuite enlevé mon précieux et unique fils qui me dit que j'ai tué mon propre ami… ! Que dois-je faire ? Vous tuer, ou vous laissez impuni ?! Criait le vieux qui avait posé les genoux à terre. »

Puis Lucy retrouva une forme humaine et s'approcha du vieux monsieur.

Elle lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille que même les loups avec leurs sens aiguisez, ne purent entendre. L'homme se releva et remercia Lucy en se baissant. La jeune femme souriait, et le père partit rejoindre son enfant. Les autres avaient aussi retrouvé une forme plus adapté pour discuter. Lucy redoutait ce moment depuis le début…

Wendy s'approcha avec un peu d'hésitation…

« - Lu-lucy-san ? Interpella la petite fille toute gênée.

- _Cette voix_… (Lucy se retourna) Tu es donc en vie, Wendy… ! S'exclama la jeune femme en larmes.

- Oui, grâce à toi et à ton courage ! Expliqua Wendy. Tu es donc revenue après la grande bataille ?! As-tu croisé Happy ? Il te cherchait pour t'annoncer les nouvelles des autres.

- Non, malheureusement je ne l'ai pas croisé sur mon long chemin… Je me demande s'il est retourné auprès de Charuru… Songea la blonde. »

Les autres ne comprenaient pas de quoi parlaient les deux filles à part qu'ils savaient que Wendy et Lucy parlaient de leur ancien clan et de ce qu'il s'est passé après le départ de Lucy. Makarov s'avança.

« - Jeunes filles, il me semble que nous avons à discuter, enfin surtout toi Lucy. Déclara le vieux.

- Pour commencer, merci de m'avoir sauvée. Mais j'aimerais que vous laissiez Wendy en dehors de ça, car je ne savais même pas qu'elle était, elle aussi dans ce village.

- Accordé. Répliqua Gérald, les bras croisés.

- C'est vrai que je savais depuis le début qui vous étiez mais je n'étais pas sûr de vos intentions, alors je vous ai fuis. Mais quand j'ai vu que Natsu avait deviné qui j'étais et qu'ils étaient là. Je savais que ma vie dans ce village allait être finie. Commença la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit qui tu étais, en face ? Demanda Erza.

- Elle avait trop peur de recevoir les mêmes coups que nous si elle nous rejoignait pour fuir les chasseurs. Avec Jubia on l'a remarqué mais on avait peur de sa réaction si on lui demandait plus d'informations sur les chasseurs… Répondit Levy qui tremblait face à la grande rousse.

- Hé ! La démone de malheur ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe avec ton aura de monstre, tu fais peur à ma crevette ! Gueula Gajeel un peu plus loin.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit mon aura… ?! Demanda Erza, furieuse et le poing levé. »

Suite à cette dispute, Gajeel se retrouva poursuivit par une Erza en colère, un Gérald lui aussi en colère trouvant que les propos de Gajeel non fondé et pour finir une petite crevette qui ne voulait pas que les deux premiers martyrisent Gajeel. Cette scène fit rire aux éclats Lucy.

« - Tu tiens toujours ton paris j'espère ? demanda Natsu curieux.

- Je ne sais pas… (Lucy se retourna vers Wendy) Tu aimerais les rejoindre ?

- Non ! Pas sans Charuru et Happy, je leurs ais dit de nous rejoindre et ils ne devraient pas tarder.

- Oh bon dieu ! Pas lui ! Ils vont être deux maintenant pour me rabâcher les oreilles ! Pleurnicha Lucy. Wendy ? »

La jeune fille se retourna vers la plus petite mais elle n'était plus là. Il ne restait plus que Natsu qui regardait Lucy avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci se sentait gêné par tout ça. Mais ce qui surprit le plus c'était la neige qui venait de se calmer.

Natsu étonné, ne fit plus attention au monde qui l'entoura et d'un coup, il sentit un petit corps tout fin le prendre contre lui…. Lucy venait de se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme. La blonde était en larmes et disait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur en commençant par le remercier pour tout.

« - Tu sais, je… j'ai pensé à toi pendant toute ma fuite et je ne savais pas pourquoi… Mais, maintenant je le sais… En fait, je crois que je suis…

- Je peux dire quelque chose ? Demanda Natsu qui serrait Lucy contre lui.

- Heu… Oui, bien sûr et puis je sais plus ce que je voulais et dire… Bafouilla la blonde qui se cacha dans les bras musclés du jeune homme.

- Tu mens très mal, tu sais et puis, j'avais pas l'intention de te laisser partir mademoiselle qui pense toujours à moi. »

Ce que venait de dire Natsu fit rougir Lucy, car elle avait trop bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Pas la peine de le dire, il le savait et s'était pareil pour lui. Mais plus le temps de réfléchir qu'il lui prit la main se mit à courir en direction de deux chats volants qui discutaient avec Wendy, qui se trouvait à côté du pauvre Gajeel tabassé par Erza qui elle-même était : encouragé par Gérald et insulté par Levy qui croisait les doigts pour avoir la vie sauve…

« - Gérald, rappel moi qu'il ne faut pas que j'oublie Levy parce qu'apparemment, elle est jalouse du sort du bouffeur de boulon… Déclara Erza. »

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Mot de l'****auteur :****  
**_

Voilà un petit One Shot qui n'est pas mon premier essaie, j'ai déjà écris un One Shot sur Natsu/Lucy mais qui a fait pleurer les nombreuses personnes qui l'ont lu sur mon blog sur skyrock.

Mais passons, ce One Shot que vous venez de lire, vous a-t-il plus ? Pourquoi ?


End file.
